


Wavering Wind

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: Legal or not, this was causing trouble for him and the Rogues.





	Wavering Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Jet’s arm was broken at the claws of Infinite, he was given painkillers to help with the injury. It had been three days since Wave confiscated them once she learned that Jet was getting addicted.

The painkillers had a drug called opioid in them. Legal or not, this was causing trouble for him and the Rogues. The Mobian hawk had been taking the drug to ease the pain. Once it was found that Sonic was seemingly killed, he started throwing himself in harm’s way just to get more, even after the arm was healed.

Aboard the airship of the Babylon Rogues, Jet wiped off whatever vomit was left over on his beak in the bathroom. He had been irritable from lack of sleep but the upchucking was the worst part to him. He was thinner than usual due to his drug withdrawal.

Wave couldn’t stand seeing him like this but she knew it was for the best. Sonic and Jet were rivals in Extreme Gear. Finding out that he was deceased pushed the hawk to this state. She didn’t want anyone seeing him at his lowest point other than her and Storm.

They had docked out of sight to evade the Emperor’s soldiers in an attempt to restock as best as they could. In wartime, supplies tended to be low.

Jet pushed himself back up and rubbed his red eyes for the umpteenth time. The hawk had to rest at least. Stubborn as he was, he told himself that this too shall pass.

“A real Wind Master won’t settle for second best and neither will Sonic,” he told himself. “I’ll get back on my feet and show the world what I’m made of. No matter what.”


End file.
